The Birth Of An Assassin
by TheWhiteHammer
Summary: As Clay learns how to become an assassin, he starts training by the best teachers, and as a perilous event unfolds he is forced to pick up the pace on learning their ways. But will his over confidence, and temper get in the way? Will the love triangles, deceptions, and secrets kill him before he even has a chance to win this battle? Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**POV Clay Kaczmarek (Subject 16)**_

* * *

><p>My eyes began to open slightly. "What the fuck happened to me last night, and why the fuck am I tied up to a fucking chair?"<p>

"Hello Clay" A mysterious voice came shouting out from a very dark room.

I glanced over into the shadows, unable to make out the mysterious man. "Who the fuck are you!" I screamed at the man, my blood feels like it is boiling. I am so pissed off that I can't even begin to be frightened. What does this asshole fucking want with me? "Why am I tied down in this fucking chair?"

The smell in here was repulsing, almost as if there were farm animals here.

I began to be able to make out some features of the man as he began to step into the light. He is an old man; he has more gray hairs on his head than there are stars in the sky. Why do I feel like I know this man?

"Pathetic…I can't believe you let me capture you Clay." He snickered as he walked closer to me.

Although he appears to be a middle-aged man, I couldn't help but to be slightly afraid. However, I don't believe I have anything to worry about, as I almost have one of my binders off. It is slightly loosened; the other one is way too tight to even budge.

"I can't believe you do not recognize me…and here I thought you had a little more potential than that." He said with a very sarcastic grin.

"How am I supposed to know who the hell you are, I've never met you in my life?" I said in a malicious manner as I spit on the ground in front of him.

All I have to do is piss him off to get him a little closer. I will break this binder and I will kill him before he even knows what is coming. His face turned bright red as he rushed over to get in my face.

When he got within reaching distance I slipped the binder and I took my opportunity. Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and twisted it, slipping behind me in a liquid like motion. There is no way this guy is human. "How the hell did you do that?" I muttered lowly at the man.

"Did you expect any less…after all you are the one who has been searching for me?" He spoke loudly in my ear.

I can tell I really pissed him off.

But suddenly it all came flooding back to me. "This is impossible…I've been looking for you and you found me instead. You really are good."

Two blades shot out from under his sleeves. My eyes widened. I yelped in terror "Please don't kill me William." His blades went between my wrists and the ropes on both hands; as he very quickly pulled his hands to the sides.

"My name is Bill Miles…Don't ever call me WILLIAM AGAIN!" He glared at me with those cold killers eyes. "So you want to be an Assassin?"

"Yes I do I think I have certain skills that would prove useful to the Assassins" I stood up tall and saluted him waiting for a response.

"Put your hand down, what do you think I am a Marine drill sergeant?"He looked at me baffled. "Kid you are trying way to hard, but it is nice to see some enthusiasm."

"Thank you Sir." I shouted.

"Geez kid" He slapped his forehead. "We do need new recruits, you're in." His tone was not as harsh as it was before. "If you really want to be an Assassin you must memorize our creed. Not only to know it. You have to understand it and live by it."

"Alright I am ready for it what is it." I said with eagerness to learn so I could get back at those fucking Templars for what they did to my family.

Bill stuck his hand in the air. I did not understand what he was doing and then from out of nowhere three people jumped down from the rafters. Two of them were men and the other was a woman. They began to speak in unison.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

It almost sounded kind of immoral. As I gazed upon the four standing there, I felt confused. Were they there the whole time? "What does your creed mean?"

"We shall get into that another day… As for now I believe introductions are in order." He pointed to the first man. "This is my son Desmond, he will be teaching you to free run."

He was a burly man; it looked as if he was all brawns and no brain. How could someone of his size and stature possibly show me how to free run. If my memory suits me free running is climbing and running on different objects with speed and agility. "Wouldn't I be better off learning how to learn how to free run off of the girl she looks to be a lot more agile than this immense guy?" I began to snicker.

"Actually he is a very gifted climber…Much better than these other two."Bill stated proudly.

"Whatever who are the other two?" I chuckled noisily just to get under Desmond's skin. I could see his eyes beginning to roll slightly to the side.

"Alright well…this is Alida she will be teaching you how to fight."

I was completely shocked by her astonishing beauty. Everything about her was completely perfect. Her hair was full and vibrant. I believe her hair was dark brown with subtle blonde highlights underneath. Her skin was a beautiful caramel like color and she had amazing curves; they were not too much, just perfect. "Honestly she looks like she would be better on her knees than in a fight." I said immediately regretting saying that.

"Well you'll just have to find out for yourself wont you Mr. full of yourself." She seemed very irritated as she all of a sudden gave me a shy little smile.

"Finally Rinaldo Auditore, he will be teaching you the art of stealth this is a very important aspect for the assassins."

"I can sneak around just fine on my own." I defended.

"If you could sneak around I would not have found and captured you so easily." Bill snickered with a wise look. "You will start your training tomorrow. Get rested up…you will need it."

I could only imagine what was in store for me in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bc<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Clay Kaczmarek**

My sleep was quickly interrupted as I felt a weight on my chest. I shot up and opened my eyes. I left out an enormous sigh. "Oh it's just you Alida."

"Just me huh… when I am through with you, you might not want to see me again." She glared at me. My heart was pounding as those emotionless green eyes seemed to stare right through my soul.

"Come on jackass put on clothes and meet me outside to start your training" She snickered giving me a quick wink."

"How about you take off your clothes and come over here let me give you a little training session of your own." I said very confidently giving her a little smirk.

"Not even in your dreams Clay." She rolled her eyes and went outside.

I can't help but think that girl likes me. Even if she doesn't know it I will show her that she wants me…

I better hurry up and get dressed… don't wanna keep her waiting.

Quickly put on my clothes, not wanting to miss out on one minute of watching this chick in action. I rushed out of the tent, and smirked as I saw her standing before me. My eyes wondered down her body, I took note to her every curve, feeling a chill roll down my spine.

Perfection.

"About time you get out here." Alida snapped with a sour grin on her face. "Eyes up here my face isn't down there."

I cannot believe that she caught me staring at her rack.

Without hesitation I shrugged my shoulders at her. "Sorry let's just get to the training… what is my first lesson?"

"Well I am going to teach you how to fist fight because I doubt you could hold your own with Desmond." She chuckled glancing over at Desmond.

He began to glare over at me. I could almost feel the anger resonating off of him. It was intense, but I have wanted to kick his ass since I've got here.

"Bring it on pussy I could beat your ass any time or anywhere."

"Oh yeah wise guy how bout right now." He glared at me and started walking over to get in my face.

Alida immediately stepped in "Not now boys how about another time… Desmond, give me a week to at least train him how to fight you know he doesn't stand a chance… also maybe it would be a little more fun for you if he could put up a little fight."

"Alright I guess I could give him a week. It's not like a week of training could possibly help him enough to where he could actually best me in a fight." Desmond began to laugh cynically.

"I know you can beat his ass." Alida muttered lowly to me. "How about we spice things up… whoever wins the fight will get the privilege of taking me out for dinner." Alida said, her tone was skeptical as she watched between the two of us.

Both of our eyes locked on her and then swiftly glaring at each other. I could see the intensity in his eyes, but there is no way I would ever let him go on a date with her. I truly believed that I loved her. I guarantee he only is lusting after her.

"I'm down… you just ponder were you want to go to eat, no place is too expensive." Desmond said cockily.

His eyes flickered to Alida suggestively, a coy smiling on his face.

I didn't like that face, I wanted to rip it off.

"Listen jackass there is no fucking way you are going to win this fight so just get that out of your head right fucking now she is going on a date with me." I exploded; envy was nipping at my insides.

"Calm down save your all of your anger for the fight." Desmond barked, narrowing his eyes at me.

Desmond quickly ran away.

I looked at Alida. "Alright what do we have to do?" I whispered sheepishly.

"Well we have seven days to make you not suck so bad at fighting." She snickered. "We shall start with the first lesson. Catching your opponent off guard by taunting them, this will be especially useful with Desmond. Just say something to get under your opponents skin to piss them off and more times out of not they will charge you leaving them vulnerable to a quick strike before they get their composure back."

"Surely he has more discipline than that doesn't he?" I asked very confused.

"He does but there are certain things that will provoke him, but be prepared because he is a very hard hitter."Alida explained, watching my expression with seriousness.

"What is the phrase that I will have to say to piss him off?"

"Well just down talk his father… he cares really deeply for Bill, because that's all he has."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous to talk about Bill… what if he heard me talking about him?" I said half-heartedly. That is the last thing that I want to do is to piss Bill off. That could cause a great deal of problems for me while I continue with my training.

"No Bill does not care what people think of him… and even if he did, he realizes that it is just a scrap and you are just trying to aggravate Desmond into your little rouse." Alida illustrated to me. "Honestly I am not going to work on this with you because I am sure you know how to taunt someone… Sooo… now we will move on to our next lesson of the day… grappling."

"What do you mean by that?" I muttered in confusion.

"Are you serious?" She looked at me pointedly. "You Do not know what grappling is… are you retarded?" Alida now looked at me and just seemed disappointed.

What is she thinking… how am I supposed to know what a grapple is I have never fought before in my life.

"A grapple is when you get in close to an opponent and you simply grab hold of them."

"Oh… you mean a clinch… wow I feel stupid."

"Alright since you do know what grappling is I can begin to show you some basic moves." She sighed in relief. "First I will show you an under hook. Basically what you do is you force your arms underneath your opponent arms. This can give you more control that you may not have had otherwise. Rinaldo can you come over here and help me with Clay's training."

Rinaldo was training nearby. It looked as if he was going to fall over because of how hard he was training.

"Che nessun problema Alida." He shouted almost straining from being out of breath.

He came rushing over. He is really fast, however he is completely silent. I wonder how he does that. This guy is really creepy.

"Rinaldo come at me I am showing him grapples." Alida spoke with confidence.

"Ok you the boss." Rinaldo saluted.

He started to run at her, and I started to think _crap_ he is going to kill her.

But all of a sudden she stuck her hands on his shoulders completely stopping him in his tracks. She grabbed underneath his arms getting as close to him as she could. Alida abruptly squatted to the ground while throwing Rinaldo behind her.

"This is a very simple move; however so much can go wrong with it." She explained to me. "He could know you are doing it and he could lean his weight back; In which case you would lean into him tackling him to the ground. Also, he could try to counter you and pull you into a headlock. So basically I just want you to work on this with Rinaldo until it is time for lunch. I will come get you when it is ready."

I was slightly disappointed that she would be leaving, but I didn't let it show.

"Alright I will do my best Alida." I smiled at her trying to get a reaction out of her. "Are you ready Rinaldo?"

"Yes I am!" He yelled with a piercing scream.

It startled me. I did not know what to expect out of him I did not know if he planned to go easy on me for training purposes or if he was going to go all out.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
